It Always Happens To The Good Ones
by xobobby
Summary: After newmoon- pre eclipse. All characters are same, e.g. vampires, werewolves. Bella finds herself in some difficult situations. But here beloved Edward and family are there for her. Please Review  : x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story (: so be nice.**

**Please re-view, i ned your opinions, thanks x**

* * *

People say it always happens to the good ones. I believe this statement to be true.

* * *

**EPOW.**

It was three days since Charlie had died of an animal attack, Bella was distraught, and she thought it was a vampire. But which? Nothing I could say or do could bring her beloved father back. What should I do, just sit and rub small circles into the low of her back. Or tell her everything was going to be ok, even though it evidently wasn't.

We sat in the porch of her house. She sat next to me on the doorstep; her head leant against my shoulder. I'd never seen her like this. Is this how she was when I left her? I'm a monster. How could I do this to my darling Bella? I couldn't: fact.

I slowly moved and I heard a low rumbling groan release for Bella's throat.

"Just stay a little longer" she almost pleaded.

"Bella, honey, I will be back in a couple of hours. I have to hunt. I can't bare to leave you like this. I will get Alice, ok?"

"NO!" she protested. "I will be ok; just don't be long. I love you."

"Yes, I promise. I love you too." I spoke. Then I kissed her lightly on the lips, holding just a little too long, so she knew I didn't want to go. Then I rose from the front step and walked to my car. I turned back to see a face I didn't like to see. My Bella: troubled.

**BPOW.**

I hated it when he left. It felt as if the whole in my chest was back. A feeling I hadn't felt since he left me. I flinched at the thought. I loved Edward, and when he was gone the world stopped. But now it is ten times worse. Dad was gone.

To help soothe the pain I decided I would get myself showered and dressed, something I was ashamed to admit I hadn't done in a while.

I got up from the porch step, and trundled inside. The house was eerily quiet, dad's gun hung in its usual place and without question his shoes were placed directly underneath. What was I going to do with them, before I had time to wonder, I carried on to the stairs and up them.

When I walked past my room, I noticed something, something strange. I walked in and noticed it was tidy, unusually tidy. I walked over to my desk and there was a note.

'To my Darling Bella.

When you read this I will probably be hunting. Just so you know when you feel asleep this morning before we sat outside, I tidied your room. I have left you some little presents around the room. Find them, you will need them.

All my love Edward x'

He was such a thoughtful person. So was Charlie, wait, Edward must have written this to stop me crying. He only wanted the best for me.

So I began my search. All the time I was thinking a mixture of my Dad, and why did I need presents? The first present I found was wrapped in a small purple box with a white bow holding the wrapping in place. My two favourite colours. I carefully un-did the ribbon, to open the box and find... a key? Why would I need a key? I thought maybe the other presents would explain the key, but, they didn't. The second (wrapped in this time red and white) was a little bracelet with a charm of a little diamond love heart. He was so caring. And the third, a tooth-brush? Hmm, this was a little weird, these lovely beautiful presents and a toothbrush? Charlie would have laughed.

"Stop it!" I thought to myself, find the other presents. Then I found it, I found the present I knew he'd been dying to give to me.

* * *

**Oooh, read on to find out what happens next (:**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOW.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Really, what was he thinking? My dad had just died and then... THIS! I fumbled with the small box wondering what to say or do. I paced my bedroom for so long I lost track of time. I swear I had worn away the carpet underneath my feet. Then a bang came from the front door downstairs. I jumped. My heart racing just at the thought of him. I rushed out of my room and down the stairs to find... Jacob?

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Nice to see you to." He replied.

"Sorry Jacob, it was I wasn't expecting you, and I was just about to get in the shower..."

"Don't mind me" he winked.

"Jacob, that's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Haha, I would say sorry but I'm not!" he gave me a dirty grin.

"Well, I suppose we can talk for a while." I spoke, then realising I was still holding the small box.

"What's that in your hands?" Jacob questioned.

"Oh, nothing, just an old earring box. I'm just going to put it upstairs, ok?"

"Hmm, ok then." Jacob spoke like he didn't believe me. He shouldn't.

I walked back upstairs and into my tidy room. I placed the box on the bed and walked back down the stairs. Jacob had casually put himself across the sofa.

"What do you want Jacob?" I questioned, because he usually phoned before he came over. But, today he hadn't.

"Nothing, just a good old chin-wag with the beautiful Bella." I felt my cheeks blush at his comment. I did love Jacob, but just not as much as Edward.

"Ok then, what about?" I asked, trying to hide my blushing cheeks. He sat up, and his expression had changed.

"Bella, how are you holding up? Me and Billy, were worried." My head began to spin, my eyes filled up and I knew I was about to let everything out which I had held in for the last hour. That's when the tears started.

"BELLA, I didn't mean to make you cry. Come here." He came over to me and embraced me in one of his wolf hugs. I leaned into him, holding him close. I felt his hand begin to stroke the back of my head. I continued to cry hysterically for another twenty minutes. He held me the whole time. Comforting me: my best friend. After the twenty minutes I began to slowly stop crying. I was still embraced in his wolf hug when Edward walked in.

"Jacob." Edward spoke through gritted teeth. "I can take it from here." He said forcefully. Jacob let go of me, and whispered into my ear,

"Love you Bells, remember I am only a phone's call away." Then he left. Edward gripped into a stone cold embrace (which made me shiver) within a second.

"Bella, I'm here now, it's ok." His voice soothed the hole in my chest. I pulled away realising that I was so pissed at what I had found earlier.

"Edward, can I ask you something." I asked.

"Anything my darling Bella." He looked confused.

"What the hell is with the ring? You know I don't like presents and you left me four!" I exclaimed.

"Well, don't be mad but, it wasn't my idea ok? Alice wanted you to move in with us!" he said calmly.

"WHAT?" I almost shouted. "After my Dad has just died, what?" then the tears cam again. Edward had me quickly into his arms. He stroked my hair just the way Jacob had minutes earlier.

"There there Bella, it's ok, I'm here." He reassured me.

"Edward, I want to move in with you, but it is so soon after my father has died. I'm not sure he would be pleased." I stated.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I love you, that's all that matters."

"I love you too" I squeezed him tight. I loved him so much.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward whispered.

"Anything" I replied.

"Right, before you father passed away, he asked me something. He asked me to ask you this question, he gave me his blessing," he spoke lightly, releasing me. Then, he did the sweetest thing I had ever seen Edward do.


End file.
